


It's Always Cold in Saint Petersburg

by Skyrgamur



Category: Nation Being Things (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Vodka, gal pals, samovar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrgamur/pseuds/Skyrgamur
Summary: Sweden decides to pay a visit to Russia on her birthday and keep her company when it gets cold in June.





	It's Always Cold in Saint Petersburg

6th of June

Russia wondered around Sweden's house. She was not used to such large groups of nations all crammed in one tiny space, but this was her friend's birthday, and she would stay, plus there was all the booze one's heart could wish. Sweden was just finishing chatting with France and England, Russia moved over to say hello. ''It's a kickass party, Svea.''

''Thank you.'' She smiled ''Are you sure you're alright, you seem a bit lost.'' 

''I'm fine, it's just that I've never been to a party like this.''

Sweden raised her eyebrows in surprise. ''Are you telling me you've never been to a birthday party?''

''Well no, not really.'' Russia looked askance. ''I mean, there's Belarus, but most of the time it's just the two of us.'' 

''That's a bit sad, isn't it? Everyone should have at least one day for themselves...'' her train of thought was interrupted by Denmark and Norway shouting for her to cut the cake. ''I gotta go, I'll be back in a minute.'' 

She wasn't. And Russia had all but forgotten their conversation until 6 days later, a knock came from her door. 

Russia opened up to find Sweden with what appeared to be a bottle of some sort wrapped in decorating paper.

''Happy 28th birthday!'' She said with a wide smile. 

''Hey, you even remembered my age.'' 

''Well of course I did, I knew you since you were, like, wee big. You totally had a crush on me back then.''

Russia looked away embarrassed. ''Shut up, did not.'' she mumbled. ''Come in. What's that in your hand?'' 

''Well since it's your birthday I thought I would stop by and give you a present.'' She handed the bottle to Russia who unwrapped it. 

''Vodka?'' 

Sweden nodded ''I made it myself.'' 

''Gee. Svea, thanks, but you really shouldn't have.'' 

''Nonsense, let's go out and do something fun.'' She took her hand, and they walked out, into the cold, brisk air of the night. They walked the streets together when Sweden asked

''So what do you do for fun?'' 

Russia smiled, slightly ashamed. ''I drink.'' 

''Cool, so do I.'' 

The brunette turned to face Sweden. ''So you wanna go back to my place and finish that vodka you made, with me?'' 

''Sure.'' 

They went back to the apartment and Russia brought two shot glasses, one for her and one for her long-legged friend. As they got drunk on Absolut, Sweden began to see a side of Russia rarely presented to other nations. They were both giggling and laughing, gossiping about other countries. At one point Russia took Sweden's phone and made her chase after her all over the flat. Sweden caught her and threw her on the bed, nearly losing her own balance. 

She has a beautiful smile. 

For a moment, the brunette's smile seemed to wane. Her pupils grew wider looking at the tall figure standing over the bed, before she too, collapsed onto the mattress.   
They were both panting, but still chuckled as the alcohol coursed through their blood. Russia tucked back the few errant strands of blonde hair covering Sweden's face. Sweden took her hand and intertwined her fingers with Russia's. They stared at each other's eyes in silence until Sweden moved closer, Russia's breath hitched as Sweden palmed her cheek, she closed in and kissed her. When she pulled back she saw a wide-eyed Russia, red in the face. To the blonde's surprise, Russia kissed her back and the rest of the night was theirs. 

As morning broke Russia awoke with a crippling headache. She hurried over to her samovar to make tea. While the water was heating, she took a shower to sweat out last night's vodka. Putting on her white robe she walked over to her bed, in which Sweden was still laying asleep. ''Wake up, Pippi Longstocking,'' she whispered to her ''I've made tea.'' 

''mmmm I don't want tea...I want coffee...'' Sweden slurred. 

''Tea is all you will get, take it or leave it.'' Russia chuckled. 

It was nice having some company. But alas, Sweden was going back home. On the doorway, Russia stopped her to say.  
''Thank you, Svea, I've had a great time.''  
''Me too, Ryssla'.'' She smiled and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments always welcome. 
> 
> Characters by @lullindo on Instagram


End file.
